


Last Moments

by goingtothetardis



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Death - Canon Compliant, F/M, Last Moments, Last Thoughts, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Steve thinks about what could have been.





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> As you might guess, I just (re)watched Wonder Woman, and I had many Feelings™ and therefore things needed to be written down. I'm gonna go ahead and blame Jeeno2 for some of this, because it's fun to blame her for many of the 'fun' things running around my head. ;) 
> 
> This might be the only thing I ever write for this fandom, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno for her willingness to look it over before posting.

The plane climbs ever higher in the night sky, and Steve’s heart pounds loudly in his chest. 

Well, he suspects it’s loud. The roar of the engines drowns out all sound, save for the thoughts clamoring around in his head, and for that, he’s glad. 

Higher and higher it climbs, and he looks out the window at the factory below. Somewhere down there Diana wages a battle with _Ares_ – he still can’t believe it – and his friends, his comrades in arms, fight for their lives against the Germans. 

And yet… 

In these final moments, as he pulls out his pistol and readies it to shoot, he allows his thoughts to drift. 

_To dream._

Of the things that could have been when there is no war to fight. 

_A lazy summer morning, the heat of her naked body pressed against his, his arm wrapped around her torso, his hand on her breast. The scent of coffee drifts through the open window from a cafe down the street, and the paperboy calling out the latest news._

_Later, she smiles at him across the table, soft and happy, and when she reaches for the cream, her gown falls open, revealing her curves. He stares, he can’t help it, and she laughs. ‘It’s a good thing I’m above average,’ she says._

_When a heated gaze passes between them and they run back to bed, flinging clothing off to the side along the way, the coffee gets left behind on the table, forgotten and cold._

Closing his eyes, finding strength in his love for her, he remembers her smile… 

And pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!
> 
> It just so happens that this is my 100th work on the Archive! Woo! Thank you for reading!


End file.
